The present invention relates to an exercise stair devices, and more particularly to room exercise stair devices designed to exercise, strengthen and tone various muscles of the legs.
At present, there are many kinds of room exercise devices available on the market and the most frequently seen apparatus designed to exercise the legs and the general capability and stamina of the body include room exercise cycles and joggers. Though the exercise cycles are suitable for normal healthy persons to take daily exercises, these devices are nevertheless inappropriate for performing gentle rehabilitation of the leg muscles by physically handicapped or wounded persons. The joggers, on the other hand, are designed generally for people to practice slow or fast running exercises in a room and may be employed as a temporary means which simulates the exercise obtained while walking for rehabilitation of the legs. However, because of the absence in the device of a simple and appropriate control means for speed and application of force in harmony with the varied physiological and body endurance conditions in the individual user to a make appropriate adjustment, these joggers have not been very effective. Furthermore, while an exercise cycle can perform generally the cycling exercises only like pedalling on a bicycle, the joggers, on the other hand, perform plain running and walking exercises only. However, a stair climbing type apparatus having the capacity for simulating the exercise obtained while climbing stairs and in conforming to body weight, and the ability to be adjusted in conformance to the physiological and body endurance conditions of the individual user is still wanting.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a novel room exercise stair apparatus which is capable of adjustment in a most appropriate way in conformity with the physiological and body endurance conditions and body weight of individual users and achieving the best effect of exercise rehabilitation or leg rehabilitation.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a room exerciser designed to exercise the body endurance or rehabilitate the legs by a user with both hands grasping the handle thereof and the two legs climbing on one step after the other at the same place in simulating the exercise obtained while climbing stairs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a room exerciser including a chain sprocket device for the user to pedal thereon at the same place, a hydraulic braking system regulating the resistance force and motion speed thereof in an appropriate way in harmony with the physiological and body endurance conditions of the user.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a room exerciser which is simple in construction, effective in use and low in manufacturing cost, and occupying little space in the room.